nfs_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Need for Speed: Ultimate Action
Need for Speed: Ultimate Action is a multiplatform racing video game and the 1st fanon installment in the Need for Speed series. It was developed by EA Black Box and published by Electronic Arts. The graphics and gameplays of this games are extremely perfect. Plot The story begins with 13-years-old boy named Shaym who practices a little car-drivings as he loves to drive cars. With his friends, he lives in Mexico City. On Mexico City, some of the few racers comes by hearing Shaym is in car-race. On this way, there is one greedy guy named Neville. Neville is greedy because he's suprised that a 13-years-old boy in car race. Neville does many tricks to stop Shaym from doing this. In some races, he used to appear. In-fact, Neviller now works for the Big Expert Racer named Sam Nicholas. Sam uses many tricks on Racings that keeps the players out of the race. Shaym faced Rick, who is another racer with a car "300C HEMI SRT8". Rick asks to Shaym to challenge him in the race, so he would give his car to him. Shaym accepts Rick's offer and challenges him. Shaym eventually wins the race with Rick. Rick gets ashamed himself that he lost the race and gives his car to Shaym. Shaym next faces the 1st two mens of Sam. They are:- Mike & Williams. Mike & Williams with other racers challenges Shaym where they tells that if Shaym doesn't wins the race, he should be proven as the bad racer. Shaym eventually races with Mike & William, and Shaym wins the race. Shaym then tells that the guys who challenges eventually outs. Mike & Williams got sad and goes away. Sam & Neville sees this and eventually gets angry. Shaym's friend, Nina Williams comes. Nina is a woman who was seen in Shaym's car-race trainings. Nina comes due to she heared that Shaym was going good on the race. She joins him. Afterwards, Shaym recieves an message from Sam telling that our new crews will exactly out you. Shaym is shocked and thinks who's the new crews for Sam. Sam in his base, gets happy due to New Crews joins him. The next day, Shaym meets Nina's boyfriend, Lee from China. Lee comes from China due to hearing information that Nina leaves in Mexico City. Lee too joins the team of Shaym. Shaym then tells about Neville & Sam and their plans. Lee listens it and he even helps Shaym. Then, Shaym meets the next guy from Sam's team. The guy name is Miguel. Miguel uses a Tuner class of a car named "G35". Miguel challengs Shaym with G35. Shaym tries harder and finally wins the race and Miguel gives his car G35 to Shaym. Sam then eventually again gets upset by hearing it. The next then Shaym battles with normal races which is easier always. And finally, Shaym faces the next 2 members of Sam's Team. Danny & Skiv. Danny is actually a hard-type race while Skiv is co-racer for Skiv. Danny & Skiv sees Shaym and faces him. Shaym gets ready for the race. Danny and Skiv uses Muscle cars which are:- Charger SRT8 (Danny) & Viper SRT10 (Skiv). Shaym wins the race and Danny gives his car to Shaym, Skiv doesn't accepts it and doesn't gives his car to Shaym. Shaym fights Skiv and eventually Skiv gets injured and returns his car to Shaym. Shaym is very happy that he is challenging even hard-type racers. Nina & Lee are very happy that Shaym is getting more rewards and appreciations from Car-Racers. Then Sam's final crew member, Saber Volt. Saber with the help of Sam & Neville eventually gets an upgraded superfast car "Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T". Saber then sees Shaym and tells him that his boss is really upset because of Shaym and wants to lose Shaym. Saber then battles Shaym and Shaym tries harder-harder and eventually wins the race. Sam lost all of his crews because of Shaym. Neville is very upset and now he asks Sam to send him so that he can battle Shaym. Sam finally sends Neville, and before the race, Neville goes to Shaym's town. Neville sees Nina & Lee. Then Neville kidnaps Nina and fights up Lee eventually letting him be dizzy. Neville takes Nina and sends to Sam's base, Sam is even now more happy. So, Shaym comes to know this by other peoples, so he gets angry and faces off Neville. Neville comes like a cool-rockstar and tells that he have kidnapped Shaym's friend Nina and injured Lee. Shaym gets shocked and Neville tells that he needs to challenge him. Shaym, in anger, speeds up his car and battles Neville. Shaym eventually wins the race and gets out of the car and fights Neville. Neville but escapes by pushing Shaym in fight and takes his car quickly to escape. Shaym eventually gets angry and gets in the car and crashes Neville and Neville brokes up the ways and falls off from the high road and dies. Shaym tells then do not be so greedy. Sam gets suprised that Shaym winned the race with Neville and eventually killing him. Nina, by hearing the news gets happy and Sam finally says that he will face off Shaym and will kill him. By the way, both Shaym & Lee comes to battle Sam in the race. Lee is in other car, while Shaym is in new car. Lee supports Shaym in the race. Shaym follows Sam and wins the race. Then in the end, Shaym & Lee fights Sam and Sam gets injured, but survives and he apologizes for all his mistakes. The police comes with their car and arrests Sam in the jail for using Criminal Business into the Race. Shaym & Lee rescues Nina finally and they three becomes happy and goes to home. Then on the Expert Car-Racing Competition, they announces the winner of the competition. The winner goes to Shaym and gets awards and champion cup of racings and gets happy. All the peoples claps for Shaym and wishes him. Then finally Lee asks whether Shaym can win in battling him. Shaym says that If you want for fun, he can have the race too anytime and anywhere. Shaym, Lee & Nina goes happily and the story ends. Modes There are 5 modes in this game:- *Story Mode *Career Mode *Challenge Mode *Multiplayer Mode *Options These modes helps you in the game. Notes Note: The developers and publishers for this game full are fanon Category:Need for Speed Category:Video game